the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Attend a General Admission Concert
Introduction Concerts can be overwhelming. There’s a lot of people, a lot of close proximity with those people, loud noises and flashing lights, and so on. General admission concerts can be even more overwhelming because your concert experience is really what you make of it. It’s a free-for all in a surprisingly small area. However, if you’re prepared for a general admission experience, it can be extremely fun and emotional to see a musician you love while surrounded by others who love the musician too. Getting Tickets If you’re reading this Wiki, I’m going to assume you either already have tickets to a general admission concert, or you’re considering making a purchase but are unsure. Regardless of where you are in your ticketing process, let’s walk through some tips for getting tickets. Where to Search For Concerts Oftentimes your favorite artists will share when they're going on tour, so you may want to start by checking out if they're coming to a venue near you. If you're looking for any random concert to go to, venue-specific websites are a great place to start looking for concert tickets. Many sites display a monthly calendar that features the artist name and photo along with the approximate time that the concert will begin. Some examples of this are The Beacham's Calendar and House of Blues' Calendar. Additionally, you can check general event sites such as Live Nation or Ticketmaster's Music Page to see the upcoming concerts. Purchasing Tickets Once you have decided on a concert you want to go to, the next step is to secure your ticket. General admission concert tickets are odd because they can range in price from an inexpensive $25 to $100, and if you get them for resale price, they can even cost up to $200 or something in that range. Usually, you will find something within the $25-$30 range, though, so no worries. Once you have selected a ticket and moved on to the next page, it may ask you if you want to print your tickets at home, have them on your mobile, or have a fancy ticket shipped to you. Most people just choose to either print the tickets at home or have them on their phones because having the nice quality ticket mailed to you can be expensive. On the Day of Your Concert Yay! It's concert day! The first thing to be aware of is what band or artist you bought your tickets to see. Depending on the popularity of the band or artist you are going to see, plan on getting to the venue a few hours early to ensure you can enter early and find a good place to stand in the crowd. Please be aware that there may be people who have been camping out at the venue for a night or two. It's okay if you're not one of those people, you'll still get a decent spot once you get in. If the artist you're seeing is popular, be aware that the line may wrap around the building or that they may have two separate lines when you arrive. Don't panic, just find your spot in line and wait for the doors to open! You should also be aware of your height. As aforementioned, general admission concerts are really a free-for-all. Once you get into the venue, try to make your way as far in as possible if you're comfortable with that or if you're short. The worst thing would be to have someone super tall stand in front of you and obstruct your view of the concert. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR TICKET PRINTED. You absolutely do not want to arrive at the venue just to find that you don't have your ticket. Before you leave, make sure you check and double check for your ticket if you have a printed or mailed version. Wear comfortable, breathable clothing. Sometimes, people try to dress up for concerts. It is understandable to want to look spiffy for a night out, but general admission concerts are really not the ideal place for that. General admission concerts require a lot of waiting outside and being in very close proximity with strangers who are giving off a lot of body heat. If you're okay with sweating in jeans or just more comfortable in them, by all means, please wear them. Once inside the venue, things will get really warm, really quick. If you plan on buying merchandise, do it when you first get there. Usually merch tables are somewhere in the back corner, right outside the actual performance area, or right in the entrance to the venue. The line to buy merch after the concert is extremely long. If you have a specific piece of merch that you want to buy, it is more likely that you will get it if you buy it before the concert or else you risk it being sold out by the time you get to the table at the end of the concert. The concert will be loud. It will be really ''loud. If you are sensitive to loud noises or want to protect your ears, pack ear plugs and put them in right before the concert starts. Know that if at any point during the concert you become too anxious or overwhelmed to stay in the height of the crowd, just ask the people around you to move so that you may leave the area. Some venues sell water and most venues are usually emptier towards the back. If you need to leave the venue for any reason, you are free to do so. Concert Time ''The following is based on attending a general admission concert at The Beacham. The Beacham is a concert hall and dance club located at 46 N Orange Ave, Orlando, FL 32801. This information applies to attending general admission concerts in other venues as well. Once doors open, the line will start moving as people are let into the venue. Have your ticket ready to be scanned as you approach the door and be prepared to have any bags checked as well. The security guards may either ask you to throw away your paper ticket or they will allow you to keep it. Most times you will be allowed to keep the ticket. When you get into the venue, pick out a place where you'd like to stand. You usually will not stay in the same place for the whole concert but choosing a side of the venue where you are the most comfortable is a good way to at least begin your experience. Again, be aware of your height. If tall people are congregated in one area and you're not all that tall but you do want to be able to see the stage, try to find a place to stand that isn't too close. The venue will usually be very cold when you first go in, but it will warm up after a while. There will usually be music playing to warm up the crowd and get everyone excited. Feel free to sing and dance along, many people will and there's no judgement here. At the start of the concert, the lights will turn off and some activity will begin on the stage whether that means something will come up on LED screens or spotlights, something will happen. If there is an opening act, some people will get excited but for the most part, the crowd will remain tame. Use this opportunity to get used to having a lot of strangers that close to you and to vibe with the music. If there is no opening act, people will get really excited and they may even push to get closer to the stage. Best advice, don't fight it. Move with the crowd and then readjust once everyone's calmed down. At the end of the concert, people will move slowly and everyone will walk out of the venue still buzzing from the concert and talking. You will exit the same door you came in from. Get sweaty, take videos, dance like no one's watching, and enjoy the concert!Category:Guide